


I want you in my mouth.

by LovingMalec



Series: Malecs sex adventures! [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Leg Humping, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMalec/pseuds/LovingMalec
Summary: During their regular weekly cabinet meeting, Magnus is being a tease in front of all the downworlders and Alec is loving every second of it. So much so that once they are alone, Magnus just can't seem to keep himself off of Alec, or rather his mouth, not that Alec minds.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malecs sex adventures! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	I want you in my mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know the summary is pretty shitty I'm very sorry!! I'm desperately hoping that the title speaks for itself lol! This one is set back when Alec was the head of the New York Institute, I can't help it I'm a sucker for head of the Institute Alec! I hope you enjoy this one as it was very fun to write and please let me know what you think! :)

Prompt 73- "I want your cock in my mouth."

5 pairs of eyes all looked at each other, listening to the small bickering arguments. None of the downworlders seemed to have a problem with the Shadowhunters this week and vice versa, Raphael always being the exception and having some sort of complaint and this week it’s about his fellow downworlders, but otherwise this week's cabinet meeting was normal. Well, almost. 

The only hitch in this week’s meeting was the fact that Alec was trying to hide his raging hard on beneath the table and keep himself composed as he answered Luke’s questions and listened to Raphael’s pointless complaints and listening to Meliorns opinions. And Alec’s cheeks were almost certainly red, because the problem isn’t the ever growing hard on, it’s the plug inside of him that every so often vibrates to life by the hands of none other than the man sat across from him, Magnus Bane. 

Every time it turns on. he knows he jolts, even if it’s the tiniest bit but he does, and he feels as though every time it does, he’s subtly grinding down into it, letting it graze over his prostate, but no one else can see his movements. Meanwhile, the man opposite is enjoying every single reaction that he is dragging out of the younger man. He’s still a little bewildered to the fact that Alec even agreed to do this. He had only mentioned it in passing when they were using the toy in bed, and Magnus can still remember the way his eyes lit up at the mention of using it in public, forcing Alec to stay calm and never lose his focus. 

So that was how they got to where they are today, Alec on the brink of an orgasm in a meeting, and Magnus enjoying every single second of it. His hand hovers of the off button on the remote and he waits a second before switching it off. If Magnus’ hadn’t been watching him with all of his attention, he probably would’ve missed the way his eyes rolled slightly into the back of his head and his chest puffing out as he takes a deep breath. 

“Listen all I’m saying is as long as I don’t have to run into another werewolf again, everything is fine.” Raphael’s voice brought Alec back, as he attempts to bicker with Luke about the fact that he simply doesn't like werewolves. 

“Look, let’s all calm down,” Alec finally intervenes. “Have the werewolves harmed you or any of your vampires recently?” 

“No but-” 

“Then who cares? As long as downworlders aren’t hurting each other then I don’t think there’s a problem no? And on top of that I-” He stutters, only briefly as the toy comes to life once again. “I don’t think we can afford to turn on each other right now or ever. Agreed?” He’s sure his voice is shaking and he definitely doesn’t miss the way Luke’s brows furrow the tiniest bit. 

Magnus is smirking to himself, his head titled to the side as he spots Luke’s expression. He composes himself just enough. 

“I agree Raphael. As long as no harm is being done to the vampires, you not wanting to see werewolves just comes down to your dislike for them and that’s quite mean. In the simplest terms, suck it up Raphael. No pun intended,” He chuckles when everyone else at the table shakes their heads, disbelieving of his humour. Alec seems to be the only silent one in this exchange, focusing on trying not to make a mess of his underwear. 

“Fine. I guess I’ll leave it.” Raphael murmurs. “Otherwise, no complaints from me.” He says as the rest follow suit, agreeing. 

“Good, now if that’s all on that topic, I want to go over this week's briefing of the activity recently. For us Shadowhunters it’s been a pretty quiet week, couple of dens here and there but nothing for any of us to panic about. Luke?” Alec’s fists are opening and closing while resting on his thighs. 

“Nothing from us. Meliorn?” Luke nods his head in Meliorns direction. 

“As usual, we keep to ourselves. No problems within our relm.” He shrugs, his voice silky smooth. 

“Raphael?” 

“I’ve said all I wanted to say.” Raphael shrugs, no longer caring after saying his bit. 

“Magnus?” Alec’s brows raised, almost as if he was daring him, egging him on with a knowing look. 

“Few hitches here and there with some rouge warlocks that had to be sorted. In fact, I must make sure that I speak with you in private about this matter, some of their crimes are far too horrendous to go unpunished.” Magnus is being serious about the fact that he needs to speak to him in private, but it’s very hard to take his words seriously when he knows how close Alec is. From underneath the table, he switches the toy off, watching as his eyes flutter shut for a split second. “Overall, it’s been quite a _hard_ week for us warlocks.” 

Alec becomes frustrated, especially with the way he emphasizes the word hard, considering he is. He takes some joy however in the fact that he knows Magnus is definitely also very hard underneath the same table they are sitting at. 

“Then I suppose we’re done with this week’s meeting.” He sighs as he speaks the word, watching as Raphael is the first to stand, his chair scraping against the floor loudly before he swiftly thanks everyone at the table and disappears, clearly bored and wanting to leave where he is no longer needed. Meliorn is next, standing with his usual grace before he bows towards those left at the table and leaves with a kind smile on his face. He may not be much of a talker, but everyone at the table knows it was a kind exit. 

“Thanks Alec, same time next week?” Luke sighs as he stands, slapping a hand on Alec’s shoulder lightly. 

“Of course.” 

“We still on for drinks soon Magnus?” He says just before he leaves them behind. 

“Oh, I’m always up for drinks Luke!” Magnus smirks, as does Luke before he’s shaking his head and leaving with a chuckle. Magnus and Alec are the only two people left in the room, alone, staring at each other from across the table. Neither of them is saying anything and both of them are leaning back against their chair with ease, almost as if they are challenging each other to make the first move. For a short while, Alec thought they could do this for a long time, see which one of them cracks first. But as soon as he feels the toy vibrate back to like he jolts, a little whimper escaping his throat. 

Magnus smirks and watches as his finger hovers over the button to speed up the plug. He’s kept it on a low setting during the meeting, however, now that they are alone, he decides to play a little more, speeding it up. He watches as Alec’s eyes widen a little, realising that the speed is quicker. And Magnus is having fun, almost too much fun as he watches the head of the Institute writhe in his chair while his hips grind down onto his chair, clearly chasing the friction on his prostate from the toy. 

“Fuck, Magnus.” He whispers, throwing his head back and he feels his cock twitching in his underwear. He brings his focus back to Magnus, who is nonchalantly watching from across the table. Alec whines when the vibrations are ceased out of nowhere. 

“That was a successful meeting, wouldn’t you say Alexander?” He sighs as he brings his elbows to lean on the table, his hands folded underneath his chin. “I mean, recently they have usually ended in an argument or two which is never resolved.” He shrugs. 

“Yeah, I’d say so.” He sucks in a breath before letting it out as he tries to regain it back. He ends up moving so that his elbows are also resting on the table, mirroring Magnus. 

“Now that we’re in private, I’d like to go over those warlocks who deserve to be punished Mr. Lightwood. You see, their crimes were against mundanes. As I’m sure you are aware, they are currently in the custody of the clave here at the New York Institute however, I would like to put in a request to have them transferred to the spiral labyrinth for their unspeakable crimes.” Although he’s serious, Magnus’ voice is still playful, tantalising. 

“I’ll see what I can do for you Mr Bane.” Alec replies, his head of the Institute voice coming from almost nowhere. 

“Oh, I’m sure there’s plenty that you can do for me Mr Lightwood.” Magnus chuckles, raising his eyebrows. It’s silent for a moment, the both of them just staring back at each other, still daring the other to make a move. The tension in the room is making Goosebumps rise on their skin. 

“I’m sure there is Mr Bane. Is there anything you want to talk about?” Alec smiles, smirking as he watches Magnus’ mouth turn to a pout, feigning a thinking face before his eyes focus on Alec’s. 

“Nope, there’s nothing I want to _tal_ _k_ about Alexander.” He expression remains passive and Alec is slightly confused. He cocks his head to the side, lifting his eyebrow. 

“Then what is it that you want Magnus?” He removes his arms from the table and lets them drop to his lap. He gulps as his arm brushes against his erection lightly, and he desperately wants to chase the feeling. 

“Mm,” He’s looking at the ceiling and then it seems as though he’s looking around the room, like he’s not sure. 

“Well Alexander. **I want your cock in my mouth.** ” He smiles before his chair is scraping against the floor and he’s disappearing underneath the table within seconds. His feels hands brushing up his legs and he hears the familiar crackle of Magnus’ magic, obviously having moved his chair back slightly so that he is able to see Magnus’ head but not his entire body from underneath the table. 

He wastes no time in moving his hands up to undo the belt buckle, along with the button and the zipper and then reaching into his boxers to pull out his hard, long cock. When it’s out it stands to attention in front of Magnus and he stares at it in awe, for longer than he would probably admit to. Alec hisses when the air comes into contact with his previously clothed dick and watches as Magnus just sits there, his hand closed around the base. He’s too impatient though, as he swats Magnus’ hand away and take hold of himself. 

“Open your mouth.” Alec’s voice his rough and low, demanding. It excites Magnus, because this is one of his favourite sides of Alec that only he gets to see, all for him. Magnus follows his instructions, opening his mouth as wide as it can go and letting his tongue sit on top of his bottom lip, waiting while Alec’s hands slip into his hair, holding him in place. Alec slaps his cock onto his tongue a few times, listening to the obscene, wet noises it creates and gives it a few slow and tedious strokes, purposefully looking down at his warlock on his knees, so good for him. Magnus can taste the saltiness of the pre-come on the tip. “Beg.” 

That single word. That one word that leaves Alec’s mouth makes Magnus’ eyes flutter shut, his body shiver as tingles fall down his spine, his cock jump from inside his pants as it begs to be released. 

“I don’t hear you begging.” Alec’s head tilts as his grip on Magnus’ hair tightens, almost as if he’s threatening him. And technically, he is. He’s just too impatient. 

“Please Alec, please I want your cock down my throat already, I want to make you feel good darling please.” He’s nowhere near done, Alec knows this and so does Magnus, especially with the way Alec is looking down at him with one eyebrow arched. 

“You can do better than that I’m sure. Or maybe, you just don’t want it that bad?” Alec says as he slaps his cock against Magnus’ cheek, still stroking himself here and there. Magnus can feel the pre-come smearing on his cheek. 

“I want to feel you come down my throat as I grind into your leg, desperately trying to get myself off with you.” This makes Alec’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “I want you to make me take your cock as far as I can if not more and I want you to make me gag on it while you use me for your pleasure.” Magnus breathes the words out, glad he could get through them without stuttering, because Alec’s gaze is both adoring and cold at the same time. 

“That’s more like it.” He whispers as he lets go of his dick and runs his knuckles over Magnus’ cheek before he takes himself back in hand. “Open.” Magnus obeys with no hesitation, letting Alec smack his tongue once more before letting it rest there, a clear indication for Magnus to carry on. He closes his mouth over the tip and sucks the rest of it down to the bac of his throat, feeling the pressure that Alec is putting on the back of his head as he relaxes his throat. Alec is yanking him off in no time, controlling his actions. 

He puts a hand on either side of his head and hold him at the tip, not allowing him to go any further and forcing him to continue sucking the tip. Magnus is swirling his tongue around the head, tasting the salty pre-come which is escaping and sucking it before Alec is pushing his head down again. This time he lets go and allows Magnus to move at his own pace, his hips only raising from the chair a little bit. Magnus sucks at an almost fast pace while looking up at Alec, watching as the younger man’s lips are trapped between his teeth and he’s groaning above him. 

“You take it so well for me Magnus. Look at you, on your knees for the head of the Institute. You really are the most beautiful picture. If only I could showcase you like this.” Magnus’ eyes widen at his words, his lips still stretched around Alec’s cock as he deep throats him. “You’d like that wouldn’t you Magnus? Having everyone be able to see just how good you are to me; how happy you make me all the time- fuck.” He loses his train of thought when he gags around his dick and pulls back slightly, his eyes watering up. 

Magnus pulls off of him to allow himself to breathe, a string of his own spit and Alec’s pre-come connecting them. With one hand, he strokes Alec and with the other he sneakily switches on the toy still inside of Alec. It makes him jump before he smirks. 

“That’s naughty.” He groans. And Magnus shrugs before taking Alec’s dick back down his throat again. But he only gets to the middle however, as Alec is pulling him off. He lets go with a pop sound and a needy whine. “No no, come on you wanted to get yourself off too. Start humping or you’ll never get to come tonight.” He says as he plants his feet firmly into the ground. Magnus shifts so that his thighs are basically hugging Alec’s legs and begins to grind his own cock into his leg. Above him, Alec’s cock gives an excited twitch as he feels how hard Magnus is through the material and another when Magnus moans, throwing his head back with his eyes shut. That image, paired with the toy inside of his brings him so close. 

Alec clears his throat loudly on purpose and he watches as Magnus suddenly springs back to action, stroking Alec’s cock again before slipping it back into his mouth and into his throat with ease. While working his throat and his tongue around Alec’s dick, he gains some much-needed friction against the Shadowhunters leg, whimpering around his dick but never losing focus. 

His head is bobbing while his mouth sucks with every ounce of effort that his body can give, and with a flick of his magic, he’s able to make the setting on the vibrator inside of Alec higher, his moans becoming more frequent as his mouth hangs open. 

“I want you to come against my leg, can you do that for me love? I want you to get yourself off just from sucking my cock and grinding against my leg. Can you?” Alec hears the groan that Magnus lets out before he nods, still with Alec’s dick in his mouth. He looks down as Magnus’ movements speed up and he’s sucking and taking him all the way down to the base, his other hand coming to lightly stroke over his ballsack. That sensation, paired with watching Magnus desperately chase his own high is enough to push him over the edge. “Magnus, fuck- I'm gonna come.” He warns him, and Magnus pays attention to the tip as he strokes the rest, ready to catch it and taste him in all his glory. 

Alec’s hands are tightening in his hair and his hips are raised off of the chair as he comes with a grunt, watching as Magnus swallows it all with ease. He makes sure to turn the toy off and banish it back home after Alec’s orgasm is done and he is spent. It makes him whimper at the loss, his hole clenching desperately around nothing. Once he’s let him go with a pop, his lips are red and puffy and his makeup has run down his cheeks along with the biggest smile plastered on his face because he knows he’s pleased his Alexander. And, _fuck_ , Alec has never seen a prettier sight in his life. Magnus is still grinding against him when his forehead drops to Alec’s knee and Alec begins stroking his hand through his hair 

“Come on love, you were so good to me. You took me down your throat so, so well. You’re so gorgeous like this you know that.” Alec’s smiling when he hears the small out of breath whimpers that the warlock is making and it makes him continue. “Looking at you, on your knees for me, so hard just from choking on my cock and making yourself come just by humping my leg. So needy aren’t you my darling?” 

Magnus continues to chase the friction, grinding his cock against Alec and revelling in the feel of the fabric against his cock. He’s breathing from exertion and he lifts his forehead from Alec’s knee to rest his cheek against his thigh, listening to every word Alec says. When he utters about how needy he is, his brows are furrowing as his hips stutter in their pace, his orgasm hitting him quick as he’s moaning Alec’s name. They both sit there for a little while, looking at each other in awe while Alec cards his fingers through Magnus’ hair as he murmurs about how amazing he was, and how beautiful he always looks. 

“That was a new one.” Magnus’ voice is rough and hoarse as he speaks, and it makes him wince a little. 

“You’ve blown me in this room lots of times?” Alec shakes his head, confused but amused by his own sentence. Because it’s true. There have been many times that they have had sex on this very table after a meeting, especially after lots of flirting. 

“Not that. The leg humping.” He laughs at his Shadowhunter, oblivious as always. 

“Oh yeah. I thought it was hot. If I had known that this is a turn on of yours, we could’ve tried it ages ago.” Alec moves his chair out and helps Magnus on his feet before tugging him down into his lap. 

“Oh there’s plenty of turn ons I still haven’t told you about Alexander, maybe soon you’ll get to hear them all.” Magnus teases, watching as Alec’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Then I look forward to hearing them. All of them.” He laughs as he places a kiss to Magnus’ lips. He will hear all of them, and he definitely will make sure to try most. 


End file.
